A Rollercoaster Journey
by potter'sanatomy
Summary: Can a mirror finally bring Lily to her senses? My take on how Lily and James got together. First story. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!
1. Shocks and Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: Shocks and Discoveries**

Lily Evans a red headed, green eyed petite girl was making her way through the Hogwarts Express to the head compartment. She still couldn't believe that she was head girl while her friends thought that it was quite obvious. She hoped that the head boy would be a kind, helpful, and smart guy. As she neared the head compartment she was happy to see that the head boy was already there indicating that he was punctual. As she reached the head compartment she put a smile on her face and pushed the door open, instantly she hoped that she hadn't.

James Potter sat in the head compartment getting bored by the second. He was a tall, handsome, boy with unruly jet black hair and hazel eyes. Everybody he knew was still shocked that he was a head boy, him included. He was one of the biggest trouble maker, rule breaker, and prankster ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts, not to mention he was a big play boy. Everyone thought that Dumbledore wasn't thinking right when he assigned the head boy, or maybe it was a terrible mistake which they knew it wasn't. Now he sat in the heads compartment glancing at the door every couple of minutes. He wanted to be early and set a good first impression because he had a pretty good idea who the head girl was. Just that second the compartment door opened to reveal that James had been right, the head girl was non other than Lily Evans.

Lily stopped in her tracks her smile faltering._ 'No! No way! It has to be a mistake. Potter must me in the wrong compartment, yea that's it. He is so thick that now he doesn't even know how to read,' Lily thought as she saw who the new head boy was supposed to be. _

"Ummm, Lily are you okay? Hellooooo," James Potter said waving his hand n front of Lily's face.

Straightening up Lily said, "Potter, what are you doing here? Are you so thick that you can't even read? For your information this is the head's compartment, you know where the new head boy and head girl meet," Lily said glaring at James with a disgusted face.

"I know. I am not dumb Evans just because you think that I am stupid doesn't mean that it's the bloody truth. And I should be the one calling you stupid because if you are as smart as you say you are you should have noticed the head boy badge on my robe, so that means that I am in the right compartment," James shot back.

Lily couldn't believe it. James Potter head boy? Surely Dumbledore wasn't thinking right. Yup that was it. Or maybe this was a prank. Remus Lupin must have been assigned head boy and just as a joke they send James in, to throw her off.

"Listen Potter, I don't know what you and your fellow marauders are thinking but believe me when I say this, everyone knows you're playing a prank on me, and it isn't funny. So for once in your life be good and tell Remus to come here so we can get on with our duty," Lily said trying to stay calm.

But to her surprise James Potter just sat there, staring at her with hurt burning in his eyes. And when he finally did speak again Lily could tell that James was trying his best to appear calm, but his voice was betraying him.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but let me get this straight. I am the new head boy whether you like it or not. And if you don't believe me go ahead and ask Dumbledore, and than come. I've grown up over the summer, it wasn't easy but I managed it some how. I don't want to fight with you anymore. We have to work together this whole year, I am not saying that we have to be friend all I am saying is that cant we at least try to be civil to each other. Please!" James pleaded with Lily trying desperately to make her see sense. "I will give you some time to think this over. Can you please just give me your answer by the end of the prefect meeting? I will be ready for any thing you throw at me. Please just think over what I said. Ummm, we should be going to the prefect's compartment, the prefects must be wondering where we are," and with that James turned around and headed towards the prefect's compartment, leaving a shocked Lily behind.

Lily snapped out of her daze and quickly followed James to the prefect's compartment. She was so shocked that she let James do all the talking not even saying a word. When Lily Evans had pictured herself as the head girl she had a complete different picture of what would happen on the Hogwarts Express than what was actually happening in reality. She for example didn't think in a hundred years that James Potter her arch enemy would be the head boy, or that she wouldn't say a word on her first meeting with the prefects as head girl.

She was so wrapped around her own thoughts she didn't notice the prefects start to leave until one of them accidentally bumped into her bringing her back to the situation at hand. The meeting with the prefects had ended and she could see James standing outside waiting for her and her answer with an emotionless face. Quickly making her mind on what to say Lily made her way outside the compartment where James was waiting for her.

Taking a deep breath Lily looked at James and said, "You are right. We have a whole year ahead of us and most of it we will be working together. Preparing for balls, our graduation and stuff like that. So I will take you up on your offer, we will not be friends and only acknowledge each other like a head boy and head girl would, but we can be civil. We don't have to fight at every little thing, but believe me I can change my mind even before you can say your first name, so if you annoy me or do anything that you know will cause a fight, I am just saying think again before you actually do it. Here let's shake on it," and with that Lily stuck out he hand. Smiling James took Lily's hand relived and happy that he and Lily could at least be civil to each other.

As Lily turned around and started walking to the compartment her friends were supposed to be in she was thinking about that smile James had when they were shaking hands. Something was different about that smile. It wasn't the same smile, there was something different and she just couldn't grasp it. Just as she was about to reach her destination she realized what was so different about the smile. It wasn't a smirk like James usually had, it was a real smile. Lily couldn't believe it; James Potter actually smiled not smirked. And she knew from that moment that her last year at Hogwarts was going to be the biggest rollercoaster ride she had ever been on.

**AN: This is my first story in fan fiction, all you Lily and James fans please be nice and review:)**


	2. Mirror of Erised

**Chapter 2: Mirror of Erised**

It was now February, James and Lily had grown very close to each other over the past 5 months. They were now best friends to the point that Lily knew James almost knew James just as well as Sirius. Sirius who when sometimes annoyed at Lily and James' closeness would comment that they were still not as close to each other as him and James were. Lily and James now laughed at the fights that they used to have not so long ago.

Lily was glad that she was able to trust James and the promise he made in the beginning of the year. He really had changed; he was still one of the best looking guys at Hogwarts and girls still died over him not to mention that he was the best Quidditch player around. James no longer pulled pranks (well not that many) and his excuse was that once a marauder always a marauder, he also no longer thought that he was the best. He was kind, helpful, and generous. Now Lily knew why Dumbledore picked James for the head boy post. Dumbledore had his fate in James; he knew that he would change. Lily had a lot of fun working with James and she really didn't want anyone to be head boy.

"Lily, Lily! Earth to Lily Grace Evans!" James said waving his hand in front of Lily's face, making her jump about 5 inches above the ground making James roar with laughter.

Lily and James were doing their rounds and James had been talking about Quidditch when Lily had spaced out on him.

"What? That was not funny James Michael Potter! And don't ever say my middle name in public again I don't like it!" Lily snapped.

"Well I will say your middle name if you say mines. And by the way your middle name is just beautiful just like you," James teased.

"I give up! You are hopeless, completely and totally one hundred percent hopeless. Anyway you wanted to say something or rather you wanted to ask something," Lily snapped.

"Right, I wanted you to come to be to the 5th floor. I want to show you something that I think you have read about." James said with a smile, and before Lily could say yes or no James grabbed Lily's hand and led her toward the 5th floor.

Lily noticed that as soon as James touched her, her heart rate went abnormally fast. Ignoring that sensation she asked James, "James Potter if you don't tell me where we are going I will…"

"You will do what? Just trust me on this one Lily flower," James said knowing that he was annoying Lily more and more each minute.

"James we are supposed to be all the way on the 7th floor. We can get in sooo much trouble. Let go of me," Lily whined.

Ignoring Lily James continued to walk. After 5 long minutes James stopped in front of an empty classroom and walked inside still holding on to Lily. When they finally stopped Lily looked around and noticed nothing special in the room, there were some desks and tables stacked next to the walls an there was one single mirror in the center. Lily turned to James to James and opened her mouth to speak. But James started talking.

"I know you are wondering what is so special about this classroom. But you see that mirror in the center? That mirror shows you your heart's greatest desire," James said.

"It's the Mirror of Erised. I've read so much about it. There aren't a lot of them. They are very rare and only the richest families have them, also you have to be a pureblood. But I never knew that they had one in Hogwarts," Lily said incredulously.

James smiled at Lily and said, "Don't you wanna check your heart's greatest desire? Go on, it isn't going to shoot water at you if you step closer," James joked, but when he saw Lily hesitate he added, "You don't have to tell me or anyone. You can keep it private, I have always kept mine a secret until Sirius forced me tell him," James said wincing at the memory.

Laughing slightly Lily made her way to the mirror, and looked at her reflection which within seconds changed to Lily's heart's desire. There she was but she looked older and was carrying a little bundle which she knew was a baby, and there on her hand was her ring finger was a ring her marriage ring. Next to her was a man who had his hand around her waist. When Lily saw who the man she took a step backwards. No way! She was hallucinating, it couldn't be him! She blinked three times before finally giving in to the fact that her heart's greatest desire was to be married to James Potter and have a family with him!

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked as he saw Lily take a few steps away from the mirror but Lily didn't seem to hear him.

As soon as Lily heard James voice she froze. What would she do with him? She blew it when she had a chance now he doesn't even like her. _'Run Lily. Run. Leave him here, forget about him_' her mind told her. Slowly Lily started backing towards the door but when she saw James trying to reach out to touch her she did what her mind told her, she turned around and ran as fast as she could. She passed the head dormitories knowing that James will easily find her. She ignored his calls for her to stop. She reached Gryffindor Tower practically shouted the password and ran inside the common room. Not even looking around Lily ran up the girls dorm tries and collapsed on her bed, which she knew would be waiting for her. All Lily could now think of was her older self in the Mirror of Erised happy with James.

'_What am I going to do now? James probably thinks I am crazy and there is no way he still likes me!'_ were the only thoughts in Lily's mind until sleep over took her.

**AN: Well, here you have it, the second chapter of my story. Please review they make my day******


	3. Heartbreaks

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Heartbreaks

A week had passed since Lily had run away from James and things were as bad as they could get. James who had no idea what Lily had seen in the Mirror of Erised was confused and hurt as Lily was totally ignoring him and treating him like she used to before their 7th year.

Lily on the other hand thought that if she stayed away from James and treated him badly, she would get over the feelings she had for him.

"Lily, can you just talk to me! What the bloody hell did I do? All I did was show you the Mirror of Erised. If I had known that you would react this way I would never have shown it to you. Your friendship means a lot to me, and please don't ruin it because of a stupid mirror," James pleaded during their rounds but all he got was a cold response from Lily.

"Listen Potter, the mirror had nothing to do with this. You are still that arrogant, bigheaded, toe rag, and I don't know what I was thinking was thinking when I befriended you. I was definitely under some sort of enchantment or spell." Lily replied not daring to look in those hurt hazel eyes, in case she would loose her control and collapse.

Lily's best friend Alice, Claire, and Kelly knew something was up apart from what Lily kept telling everyone and herself. So when Lily came back from her rounds one night they confronted her. Quickly disarming Lily they surrounded her and starting asking her questions that Lily hoped no one would have asked.

"Okay, so what's up? You really do think that we are blind don't you? We've been your friend since eleven and we know something else is going around in your mind than what you have been telling us. I mean look at you! Your hair is a mess you eyes are so dull its scary just looking in them. Come on Lils you can tell us, you can trust us we wont tell any one and you know it. We've shared about a million secrets together and not one has ever leaked out. If you still believe you can't trust us than we feel more than hurt in your lack of confidence in us," Alice said fiercely.

"What are you talking about? I am completely fine. You guys are talking nonsense, I am perfectly fine," Lily shot back, trying to get away from her friends, but she couldn't.

"Come on Lily, so you really think that we won't notice something? I mean we are practically sisters! I know you, Alice, and Kelly like you're the back of my hand. Don't try to fool me cause I will just feel insulted," Claire exclaimed, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Come on Lily Grace Evans! If we really didn't know anything than we should be ashamed of ourselves but guess what we aren't because we know something is up and we are going to find it out today and right now even if it takes us the whole night because we all know how stubborn you are." Kelly said hurt and rage spitting out of every word she said.

"What so you guys want to know? Why do you care? Can't you leave me alone and mind your own business for once? Haven't I told you I am fine? Why should any one of you want to know how I actually fell for James potter after cursing and hating him for the last 3 years? Why should any one of you care if James doesn't love me anymore and it just hurts to see him talking to with another girl even if theta are just friends? Why should any one care if I am such a big idiot because for the past 3 years I have been telling James Potter to no when I actually had million chances to say yes to him, but now when he is finally over me I start realizing my feeling towards him? Why should any one care? Why?" Lily asked tears poring down her face.

"Oh, Lily," Alice whispered. She couldn't finds words to comfort her friend with, who was now crying hysterically. But before she could do anything Lily got up and ran outside.

Lily was crying so hard that she didn't even notice knocking down two shocked people from the girl's dormitory stairs.

After Alice, Kelly, and Claire heard the portrait door slam shut they also hurt a huge thump out side their dormitory. Curiously they went to the door and opened it, and what they saw was the last thing they expected. There on the floor lay a shocked Sirius Black with a stunned looking Remus Lupin. The three girls and the two boys just stared at each other before Sirius spoke to Remus.

"We have to go and tell prongs moony! We just have to tell him," Sirius said. And with that he began to help Remus to his feet.

But before the boys could take more than 3 steps they were stopped. Alice was standing in front of them with her wand drawn and a determined look on her face.

"Don't you dare tell James about what you heard today or I would personally make sure that the two of you never see daylight again, and believe me when I say this cause I do what I say," said Alice furiously.

"But Al, why can't we tell him? He has been in love with Evans since fourth year! I mean this whole summer and the past few months he kept telling everyone that he was over her and because we didn't say anything about it he thinks that we believe him, but the truth is even though he still looks like the old James and acts a bit like him he is not the James we know. It is just depressing being around him. I mean if you look into his eyes you can see nothing but darkness and hurt in them, and I just can't take it anymore. I want the old James back, just like you want the old Lily back. If you can do anything to get her back why cant I? Why shouldn't I tell James the truth Alice? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because, I don't think Lily is ready for any of this. Sure she told us everything but she expects us to keep it a secret. And if you go and tell James about what you heard she will think that we were the ones that told him, when it was actually you guys. And after that she would never even dream about telling us something. And even if you say that you were the one, do you really think Lily would believe you?" Claire answered Sirius.

"Fine than what are we supposed to do? Cause I don't know about you but I cant just sit back watching by best mate be so sad when I actually know how Lily feels. We have to come up with a plan guys, we have to." Remus said desperately.

"So than we come up with a plan," said a voice form behind Alice, making her jump.

"Frank, what are you doing here," Alice said blushing. "Did you hear everything Lily said too? Cause if you did I am telling you not to say a word to any one. Do yo—"but Alice was cut off by Frank leaning down and kissing her on her lips.

"Good morning to you to Al," Frank said amused by her embarrassed expression.

"Frank bloody Longbottom, what the hell was that about? Number one if you haven't noticed we have got people around us, and number two didn't you notice that I was talking to you?" Alice said blushing furiously.

"Bobtail, what are you doing here? We thought that you were asleep," Sirius exclaimed.

"Well you make so much noise that a person has to wake up," Frank said.

"What are you guys doing up so late?" a very familiar voice spoke from the portrait hole.

As the portrait hole closed the six students turned around to see James.

"Nothing, we were all just going upstairs to our dormitories," Kelly said and quickly everyone made their way upstairs leaving a confused James behind.

--!!--

At 2:00 that night James woke up after a bad dream. When he couldn't go back asleep he grabbed his broom and walked out of the common room and made his way to the Quidditch Pitch.

When he finally reached the pitch he saw a figure lying in the middle of the pitch. Curiously James walked towards the figure, but as he got closer he saw something that he least expected. He saw that the figure had red hair and was bruised pretty badly, and next to the figure was a broomstick. Running towards that figure James prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was but luck didn't favor him because as he turned that person over he came face to face with a bruised Lily Evans.

**A.N:**** Sorry for the delay, I didn't have internet excess so I couldn't right. Also I would like to thank those people who added me to their favorite and alert list, and also reviewed. Plus thinks to keep in mind: ****I will not have Peter Pettigrew in this story. Taking his place would be Frank Longbottom whose animagus form is a lynx and nick name is **_**bobtail**_**. Also Frank and Alice are already together in this story.**** One more thing, please REVIEW!!**


	4. The Flower Wakes Up

**Chapter 4: The Flower Wakes Up**

As soon as James saw what condition Lily was in, he picked her up and practically ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. Opening the door with his leg he quickly laid Lily down on a bed and rushed to get Madame Pompfrey. Knocking loudly on her door James shouted,

Knocking loudly on her door James shouted, "Madame Pompfrey you have to get out here, it is an emergency."

When a confused looking Madame Pompfrey came to the door, James grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bed Lily was on.

"What happened to her?" Madame Pompfrey asked gasping at the sight of the injured Lily.

"I don't know. I found her like this. I just came to the Quidditch Pitch when I saw someone lying in the middle of the field, when I walked up close I saw her and brought her here. Is she going to be ok?" James asked anxiously.

"I think so, but it will take time. Why don't you go and wake her friends up and tell them what happened to her," Madame Pompfrey said shooing James out of the Hospital Wing.

James had no choice but to go back to the Gryffindor Tower and wake up Lily's friends. Using his kill moves he learned as a Marauder he made his way up in no time. Opening the door he walked towards one of the bed he was sure Alice was sleeping on.

"Alice, quickly wake up," James whispered urgently. But when Alice just muttered something and turned her position and fell in to deeper sleep James said, "Alice you Claire and Kelly have to come with me to the Hospital Wing. Lily is badly injured and in there and Madame Pompfrey told me to get you guys," knowing that would surely wake her up.

And sure enough as soon as Alice heard the words Hospital Wing and Lily is injured her eyes flew wide open and she sat ups o quickly that if James hadn't moved his head that second their heads would have banged.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with Lily? Why is she in the Hospital Wing? And how do you know what happened to her, shouldn't we know first? I mean we are her best friends and well you and her are sort of friends." Alice said panicking at the thought of what might have happened to Lily.

"I just woke up like half an hour ago and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go down to the Quidditch Pitch and ride my broom. When I arrived there I saw her lying in the middle of the pitch with a broom next to her and she was badly injured," Jams said repeating the story again.

"I have told Lily a hundred times that she can ride her broom when she is upset because it helps her forget about everything but when she is crying it is obvious that she would fall off because she cant see properly through the tears," Alice said shaking her head at her best friends foolishness.

"Why was Lily crying," James asked wondering if it was his fault.

Ignoring James question Alice went quickly went to wake Claire and Kelly, and James went to the boys' dormitory to wake up his own friends.

In five minutes James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Claire and Kelly met in the common room.

"Why are they coming? They don't care about Lily, they barely knew her," Kelly said confused.

"Actually in the past few months we actually got to know Lily pretty well and she is our friend," Remus said lightly trying not to say anything that would make the girls mad.

"But you did--" but Kelly was interrupted by Alice who said angrily,

"Would you rather argue about who is closer to Lily or actually go see her? Come on, lead the way James," and with that all 6 of them followed James to the Hospital Wing in total silence.

As they entered the Hospital Wing they saw Madame Pompfrey bustling around Lily's bed putting potion on her wounds. As they got closer Alice gasped.

"Will she be ok? Are these deep cuts? She will recover right?" Claire asked anxiously looking sown at Lily with tears in her eyes.

"Most of the chance is that she will recover but it will take time. Mr. Potter found her just in time. Right now all we should be praying for is for Miss Evans to wake up before 24 hours or there may be a slight chance that she may go into coma," Madame Pompfrey said solemnly. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go and inform Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore about this," and with that she made her way out the door.

The whole night the three girls cried while Sirius, Frank, and Remus tried to comfort them. James just sat in the corner with a lost look on his face that made Sirius's heart crumble every time he looked at him.

At 6 in the morning when everyone was asleep, James was the only one that was awake. Sitting on the chair next to Lily he was thinking why Lily was out at such late hour when he heard a groan. Surprised he looked at Lily and to his greatest relief he saw that her eye lashes were fluttering. He leaned over and a minute later he saw Lily's emerald eyes open. James gasped and said,

"Lily, can you hear me?"

"Mmmm, where am I and how did I get here? Why does my body ache like I just fell 100 feet? And where are the other girls? I mean if I am injured shouldn't they be here not you?" Lily said weakly but pointedly.

"Wow, even when you're injured you have to ask questions," James said smiling knowing well enough that Lily was alright. "And wait let me wake up the rest of the people, but first I have to get Madame Pompfrey or she will be really mad at me for not informing her right away that you are up," and with that James turned and went to wake up Madame Pompfrey.

Within minutes Madame Pompfrey was around Lily's bed, giving her potions and stuff. Just as Madame Pompfrey went back to her room Lily was crowded by her friends and the marauders.

"Are you okay?" was one of the main questions that was being asked.

Alice looked like she hadn't slept in days because even though now she knew Lily was okay, she just wouldn't stop crying from relief. Tears just kept rolling down her eyes.

"Al, come on. I am okay stop crying, and get some sleep, really you look like you're the one that was injured," Lily joked trying to brighten her friend's mood a bit.

"Yea, I know but the thought that we almost lost you keeps running in my head. I mean how many times have I told you not to ride your broomstick when you are upset? But would ever listen to me, would you? Lily you really have to stop doing this. You not only put yourself through this pain you put us through it. How would you feel if you found out that one of us may never wake up again? I am sure you won't be taking a picnic or a stroll in the park would you? You have no idea how worried sick I have been ever since James came and woke me up and told me what happened and that was just 4 hours ago and they felt like months. You try being in my shows and then I will like to see you be calm and happy," Alice said getting angry by the minute.

"Geez, sorry. Don't get yourself all worked up over nothing okay. What happened in these past four hours is history. Now I am okay and I am going to be fine in just a couple of days, so come on stop acting like some one just died," Lily said with a firm tone.

But Claire looked at her in disbelief and said, "What happened in the last few hours is history? That is easy for you to say isn't it because if you haven't notice you were the one that was knocked out and didn't have a clue of what was going on. We were the ones that were sitting here watching the clock waiting for you to wake up. We were the ones that were actually going through the pain. Not you Lily. So you just can't say that."

"Ok, I get it. But please don't start giving me lectures on everything I say. I didn't mean to fall down my broom. And I am really sorry," Lily said guiltily.

"Umm, Lily I never knew you could fly. How come you never told any one that?" Sirius asked trying to change the subject before one of the girls lost their temper.

"Oh, you have no idea. Her chasing skill is so good. I tried to get her to tryout but she wouldn't listen. I don't know why she likes to keep it a secret. I mean if she enters the Gryffindor team you guys will be unbeatable, but as I said she will never listen to me even if it is for her own good," Alice said glancing at Lily who was glaring at her.

"Really, that is perfect. We need a chaser in the Gryffindor team and now that we know can you be a chaser. I mean after you get all well." Sirius asked hopefully with a pleading look on his face.

"No Sirius I won't because I am not interested," Lily said immediately not even talking time to consider the option, but soon the Sirius started to annoy her with all his winning and pleading that Lily gave in and said, "Ok, I will think about it. It is not a definite answer," but looking at Sirius's face told her that she had made a huge mistake that no matter what she would now be playing as the new chaser on the Gryffindor team. Groaning she leaned back in her pillow and before long sleep over took her.

**A.N. **Well here you have it the 4th chapter. Review!!


	5. Acceptance to the Team

**Chapter 4: Acceptance to the Team**

A week had passed and Lily was finally able to get out of the Hospital Wing. All through breakfast Lily's friends had to deal with Lily's complaints on how much she had missed in school. Finally when classes were about to start the girls made their way to their first class, which happened to be potions. As soon as Lily entered she was welcomed by a booming voice,

"Ho, ho, ho! , it is a pleasure to have you back. The class was lonely without you," Professor Slughorn said with a smile on his face.

But as Lily looked around she noticed that half of the class was scowling at Lily, which also happened to be the Slytherings. Shaking her head Lily and her friends sat down, and much to Lily's displeasure she was sitting next to James.

James smiled a secret smile when he saw Lily sitting next to him. But he knew better than to talk to her. Even though he really wanted to know that she was alright, he knew that she would just snap at him.

"Okay, today we will be working with partners on the healing potion. Pick a person on your table and then take out your books and you may begin," Professor Slughorn said.

Lily turned to Alice, but saw that she was already working with Frank, when she looked around the table she saw that everyone was working, with a dread she turned to face James who was looking at her expectantly. With a frustrated sigh Lily started taking out her stuff. She turned around and saw that James was just sitting there staring at her.

Annoyed Lily snapped, "Stop gawking like a vulture and get you stuff out Potter, I am not going to do everything."

Snapping out of his daydreaming James bend down over his bag hurt evident in his eyes. Lily felt like crying when she saw the hurt in James eyes, but than she reminded herself that she was doing it for a reason. Quietly Lily turned around and she saw that Sirius was mouthing something to James, She looked sideways and saw that Alice was glaring at Sirius and kept elbowing him. Before Lily could ask what was going on Professor Slughorn started talking again, and from right behind her.

"What is going on here? Now don't get Physical . We only have half an hour left of class, and you haven't even started Lily. I really don't want out give my favorite student a zero on her first day back after a week," and with a wink Professor Slughorn walked away.

Embarrassed Lily starts working on her potion, trying to ignore James' hazel eyes that were following all her movements. 5 minutes before the bell rung, Lily finished the potion. As Professor Slughorn went around checking every one's potions Lily stuffed her belonging in her bag ready to get out as soon as the bell rang. Lucky for her as soon as Professor Slughorn checked their potions the bell rung, and Lily practically ran out and before anyone knew what happened she was out of the door and headed for lunch, where she was determined to sit as far away as James as possible. When her friends finally caught up with her, they gave her a questioning look which Lily especially ignored; she really didn't need to break down in the middle of the corridor. Reaching the Great Hall Lily came face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Evans glad to see you are healthy again. Here, as the head of your house I am supposed to give each new player the schedule of when the practices will take place. You also will have to meet with you house captain will tell you everything that you need to know," and with she handed Lily a piece of paper and walked away.

Confused Lily looked at her friends who looked anywhere but at Lily.

"Ok, spit it out! What the hell is going on? What captain and what practice," Lily asked, but suddenly it dawned over her and she looked at her friends with disbelief. "They didn't! I told them I would think about! How could they do that! And you guys knew and you didn't do anything about it! How could you! You know the least time I am trying spend with James more you guys are forcing me to. I knew it was a bad decision to tell you guys. I can't believe that you guys would let them do that! What kind of friends are you guys?" she said disbelief etched on her face.

Just than the Marauders came into the Great Hall, and moved to sit with Lily and her friends. Lily just glared at them and stormed out of the Great Hall. Confused Sirius looked at Claire.

"What the hell did we do wrong?" he asked confused.

"You added her to the Quidditch Team, and she is thoroughly pissed off at you guys," Claire said with a sigh.

"Oh, and is she happy with you guys? I mean you helped us, or does she not know that?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"She knows that we knew, but she doesn't know that we helped," Alice said and when she looked at Sirius she added sharply, "And don't you dare tell her! Or else…" but Sirius interrupted her,

"Or else what? Gonna hex me?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't tempt me," Alice said with a smile tugging on her lips.

"Is it only me, or is my girlfriend flirting with one of my best friend?" Frank asked amused at the scene in front of him.

"Ahhh, now you see Frank, she just isn't flirting with our best friend, she is flirting with one of the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts, not to mention he is extremely good looking," Kelly said smirking when she saw the color drain out of Frank's face.

"I know what you mean Kells, I mean I can't see why she won't flirt with Sirius, I don't blame her," Claire said with a smirk so wide it looked like it was going to tear her cheeks apart.

Laughing Alice looked up and came to her boyfriend's rescue. "Hey, stop it! Frank is way better than Sirius," She said and Frank sighed in relief.

They were too busy laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves that they didn't see James sneak out he Maraduer's Map and go out of the Great Hall.

~*~*~*

After Lily had stormed out of the Great Hall, she had gone the only place that's she thought was suitable, the library. Even though she knew she would be found easily she just wanted to go someplace that would be quiet and let her think.

Sure enough five minutes later James entered the library and spotted Lily in one corner trying to read a book. Walking over he sat down beside and sighed, gaining Lily's attention.

"What do you want now?" Lily asked rather rudely, not looking up from her book.

"Look, I had nothing to do with the Quidditch thing okay. It was all Sirius and Frank who did it. We need all the good players that we can get, and by the way Claire and Kelly described you, you seemed like a really good player. I don't know what I did wrong, I tried to change and I thought that you really were my friend, so I took you to see The Mirror of Erised, I didn't know that showing you the mirror would break our friendship. It's not you who should be asking what I want, it should be me. Because I tried everything I could do in my power to grow up and mature, but if that is not enough for you than I don't know what is? But if you can just tell me what you want me to do so we can be friends again, I will do it. Just tell me Lils what do you want from me?" James asked looking at Lily imploringly begging her to understand. But when Lily looked away James knew that there was nothing left to do but leave, so he swiftly got up and without a word swept out of the library, leaving a hurt and confused Lily behind.


	6. Growing Up

**awAN:**** Thanks for whoever reviewed my story**

**Chapter 6: Growing Up**

After James had left Lily had stayed in the library until Madam Pince shooed her out thinking over what he had just said. She knew that she was taking this too far and if she didn't do something she would also loose her chance of calling James her friend. The truth was Lily was scared, she didn't want to open up to James and than end up being hurt. She had no idea what to do or what to say, she was trapped!

"So are you going to join the team?" a soft voice broke Lily out of her thoughts.

Whirling around Lily came face to face with Claire, who was standing by the Fat Lady's portrait, her arms folded over her chest.

"It's not like I have a choice do I?" Lily snapped as she remembered her previous problem. "You guys trapped me and made sure that there was no way out."

"Lils you can still not join the team. It is all up to you, no one can force you," Claire said calmly looking her best friend in the eye.

"Yea, but there is only one problem, the first match is the week after this and the team cannot afford to have a tryout session now," Lily said looking away from Claire.

"So, stop thinking and just join the team. Don't you see it Lils the more you try to avoid James the more you are falling for him!" Claire exclaimed as she stepped towards her best friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't like James anymore, it was just a little one day thing, and I was having a bad day," Lily said defensively.

"You know what! You are completely hopeless Lily! No matter what we say you are not going to budge from your stubbornness. You want to be stubborn than be it, don't blame any of us when you actually find yourself trapped with no one to help," Claire snapped finally loosing her patience, she stormed back inside the Gryffindor common room.

"He still likes you Lily, you know that right?" Sirius said emerging from the shadows looking at Lily.

"Hey Sirius. What are you doing here this late at night?" Lily asked totally ignoring Sirius' previous statement.

"If you aren't going to tell him that you like him than I will. You have put James through enough misery, and I am not going to let you hurt him anymore. Right now he is in the boy's dormitory moping around trying to figure out what he did wrong. So if you aren't going to tell him how you feel about him than don't, I will," Sirius said threateningly.

"Look Sirius, I will tell him when the time is right. I swear I will. But not right now please. Just give me some time to sort out my feelings for him properly and than I will tell him, I promise. But please don't tell him right now. I can't deal with this write now." Lily pleaded. "It's getting pretty late I should go to bed. But Sirius please don't tell James I am begging you. Oh, and I'll join the team only if you keep James in the dark," she added before turning around and entered the Gryffindor common room, leaving a smiling Sirius behind.

As Sirius entered the boy's dormitory he looked around and noticed that James was nowhere to be seen.

"Padfoot, why in the world do you have such a goofy grin on your face? Wait don't tell me, you just asked this blonde girl out and she said yes, and than you had a snogging session in a broom closet," Remus said looking at Sirius shaking his head.

"Actually, I just made little Lily flower promise that she was going to tell James about her feelings. Not intentionally, I mean I threatened her that I would tell James if she didn't and she promised me that she would tell him when she sorts out what her exact feeling for him is. Oh and id I mention that she agreed on joining the team," Sirius said looking at Remus and Frank's shocked face he couldn't help but smirk.

"What! Seriously Padfoot I never thought that you actually had the brains to come up with such a nice plan." Franks said shock visible on his face.

"I resent that Bobtail. You know that I am smart, just because you can't get the girls doesn't mean you have to go around insulting people," Sirius said smiling.

"Why is Bobtail insulting you Padfoot?" A voice interrupted them.

Turning around they saw a tired James standing at the doorway of the boy's dormitory looking at his 3 best friends.

"Nothing," Remus said carefully. "Where have you been?" he added looking at James with a questioning look.

"Just out flying, you know the first Quidditch game of the season is coming up soon, so I thought I should get in shape," James said shrugging. "Speaking of Quidditch is Lily going to play or not, cause if she isn't I need to know because than I have to hold tryouts." He added looking at his friends.

"Oh, you don't worry about that Prongsie; I made sure that Lily would join the team. I ma your best friend for something," Sirius said looking at James with a superior smirk on his face.

"Great, at least that's out of the way. Tell Lily that the first practice would be tomorrow at 6, and tell her not to be late because we need all the time we've got to practice." James said looking at Remus with a pointed look.

"Why don't you tell her yourself? And don't you have to have a private meeting with her to discuss everything that she needs to know?" Remus asked looking at James with a puzzled face.

"Yea and get cursed out. I don't think so. I think that she will know what to do she is the smartest witch of the year she'll survive," James answered before turning around and making his way to the bathroom.

"I hope Lily tells him soon, because I don't think I have ever seen James look so hopeless and defeated," Franks said looking at the shut bathroom door and shaking his head in dismay.

"Oh, don't worry she will. Because if she doesn't I will, and she wont be able to stop me this time," Sirius replied with a determined look on his face.

**---Quidditch Practice---**

After Remus had informed Lily that she would have to meet the team at 6 that day Lily had been trying to make time go slower because she really wasn't in the mood to face James or Sirius. After she had walked away from Sirius the day before Lily had realized that she had promised him that she will tell James how she feels about him when the time is right. And right now she really didn't want to see Sirius' smirking face.

It was 5:55 and Lily decided that she should make her way down to the Quidditch field. _'At least I will have Claire with me' _was what Lily kept thinking as she made her way down the quiet hallways.

Lily reached the Gryffindor changing room and looked around, everyone was busy and sighing Lily made her way to the private space the captain had.

"I am here. And sorry if I am a little late James," Lily said softly smiling at him.

James looked up surprised; he hadn't accepted Lily to be nice to him. "It's fine and I am glad you came I wasn't really in the mood of holding tryouts," he said smiling back at her.

"Oh, and James I am really sorry about how I have been acting for the past couple of weeks. I was just going through hard times, but it gave me no right to be so mean to you. You were right, I really needed to grow up," Lily apologized looking down.

"It's perfectly fine. I kind of over reacted with you too yesterday. You should go and change," James said smiling, but inside he was doing his little happy dance. _'Wait till Padfoot hears this'_ he thought happily.

James saw Lily turn around and start walking when she turned back again and said in a small voice, "I really hope that my mental break down didn't affect our friendship."

"Wha--, don't you worry Lily flowers this wont even scratch our friendship. I am sorry to say but you are stuck with me for a while," James assured her smirking.

Rolling her eyes Lily turned around and left, but she could feel a smile creep across her face.

"Uh, Lily why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat?" Claire asked looking up at her best friend.

"Nothing, I just mended my relationship with a really good friend of mine," Lily replied simply not looking at Claire.

"Right," Claire said, but she knew that Lily and James were now talking again. :I have to go see Sirius, I'll be right back," she said before dashing off in searching for Sirius and Frank.

"Sirius Black, where the hell have you been? I have been looking for you all over the place!" Claire shouted as she caught glimpse of Sirius and Frank hiding behind a bush.

"We were hiding in the bushes so James wouldn't take his anger off on us," Sirius said in a 'duh' voice.

'Why in the world would you be hiding from James? He seems in a really good mood," Claire asked confused.

"Well you know, Lily is here and we really didn't want him to come out angry because him and Lily had a fight," Frank explained, looking around nervously.

"Oh, don't you even worry about that. Lily went to James and apologized, and it seems like they are friends again," Claire said smirking.

"What! Did she tell you that?" Frank said his eyes gleaming with enthusiasm.

"No, but I saw her go to the private space that captains have, and than she came back grinning like crazy, so when I asked her she just said that she mended her relationship with an old friend," Claire said practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"You are telling this to us now! When did you find out?" Sirius demanded looking at Claire indignantly.

"Um, about 5 minutes ago. And I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but you see I couldn't find you because you were hiding away from a imaginary James that was angry," Claire said sarcastically glaring at Sirius.

"Before you guys start throwing hexes at each other, I should say that we should get going. Because I just saw James walking to the Quidditch Pitch with this ridiculous smile on his face. I am sure he won't get mad at us but I think we should get going," Frank interrupted looking between Sirius and Claire nervously.

"I feel insulted Frank. Do you actually think I will start hexing someone as low and Sirius Black? It will just be a waste of time," Claire said before turning around and stoking away from the 2 astounded boys.

"What did she mean by that?" Sirius asked Frank as they followed Claire to the field.

"Don't stress over it Padfoot," Frank smiled walking away.

"Oi, what did you mean by _that_," Sirius shouted running after Frank.

But before Frank could respond James walked up to them with an excited grin on his face.

"Guess what just happened in the locker room?" he asked excitedly.

"Hmmm, let me guess… oh maybe Lily flower came up to you and apologized and you guys are friends again! Nah, that can't be true I am getting ahead of myself," Sirius said smirking at James shocked face.

"How did you—," James started.

"We never reveal our sources Prongs," Frank said smiling, truly happy for his friend.

"James hurry up, we don't want to waste all the time we have," Christina Bayton a petite looking girl with long brown hair and brown eyes shouted.

"I am coming! Why don't you and Claire show Lily all of the chasing techniques so she knows what to do when we practice," James answered looking back at the team.

"Ok, back to the subject. How did you know that me and Lily are friends again?" James demanded.

"And as Frank said, we don't reveal our sources. Now I think we should all go and practice," Sirius said with a devilish grin, and walked away, closely followed by Frank.

Shaking his head James followed his two best mates, and began the practice. Not noticing the red head that kept looking at him from the corner of her eyes.


End file.
